vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory)
|-|Dexter= |-|Number 12 / Young Adult= |-|Action Dexter= |-|Old Man Dexter= |-|Fusionfall= |-|Robo-Dexo 3000= Summary Dexter is the main character and protagonist of Dexter's Laboratory. He is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family and he is one of the world's greatest inventors, having created countless weird and amazing machines and experiments. He is always working on new inventions and creations every day, but his sister Dee Dee is always breaking into his lab and destroying his work. The daily events surrounding Dexter's life mainly revolve around his relationship with his sister and everything that happens between the two. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 5-A Name: Dexter Origin: Dexter's Laboratory Gender: Male Age: 8 Classification: Human genius Powers and Abilitie: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (He is proficient in karate), Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Toon Force, Attack Reflection with his wrench, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Can utilize his inventions and a wrench) | All previous, plus Transmutation (With Animal Atomizer), Matter Manipulation (With Atomizer and Molecular Makeover Machine), Mind/Memory Manipulation (Can switch minds with his Brain Transfer Machine. Can accesses even the deepest and most forgotten of his memories with Memory Viewer. By shining a light into the eyes of his targets, he can erase any desired memories from their minds with Memory Eraser. Can hypnotize the person whose name he writes with Hypnosis Pen.), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Duplication with his Clone-O-Matic, Explosion Manipulation, Time Travel (With Time Machine), Flight, Dream Manipulation (Can dispel and/or prevent nightmares with Dream Machine), Reality Warping (With Dreamwish-O-Tron 5000 which allowing him to make his wildest dream a reality), Ice Manipulation (With DX-28 which shoots freezing blasts), Age Manipulation (With Hydro-Cosmetic Age Machine which can change his age to any desired point), Enhanced Senses (With Hyper Rectangulam Periscope, an omnidirectional and extendable periscope Dexter can use to spy on others), Dimensional Travel (With Inter-Dimensional Doorway), Forcefield Creation (With Invisible Force Field Helmet), Time Manipulation (Can slow down the target's motion to a crawl with Mechanical Time Decelerator. Can slow down time only for himself, making it appear as though he is doing everything at super speed with Time Expansion Helmet.), Gravity Manipulation (With Gravity Gauntlet which can control the gravity of a target person or item), Teleportation, Size Manipulation (With Shrink Ray which fires a ray that can shrink the target to microscopic sizes) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Took down a squad of US Navy soldiers single-handedly. Able to harm those that can damage him, such as Dee Dee and Mandark who survived an explosion that destroyed his laboratory) | Dwarf Star level (Destroyed meteors and other threats which were going to destroy Earth, though he failed on one occasion) Speed: Superhuman with Relativistic reactions (Consistently reacts to laser beams, usually from his own inventions. Briefly outran one in Shoo, Shoe Gnomes) | Relativistic (Should not be slower than Monkey) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Dwarf Star Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from Mandark. Regularly survives explosions and missiles that are capable of obliterating his lab and house. Took a blast from his orbital laser cannon) | Dwarf Star level '(Survived an explosion that destroyed Earth without a single scratch on him) 'Stamina: Very high (Can still go on after being involved in numerous mishaps, and in some cases, freak laboratory explosions) Range: Standard melee range by himself, higher with weaponry. Planetary with Robo-Dexo & best inventions. Standard Equipment: A wrench. His inventions (Invisible Force Field Helmet, Quadraplex T-3000 Computer/Computer/Computress, Time Machine, Time Expansion Helmet, Mechanical Time Decelerator, Bird Ship, Bird Suit, Backwards Belt, Laser Guns, Protective Exo-Suit, T-090, Super Robot, Transference Receptors, Tripolar Frankensteinian Electrodes, Dexo-Transformer, Multi-Formic Megabot, Robo-Dexo 2000, Robo-Dexo 3000, Neurotomic Protocore, etc.) Intelligence: Supergenius in most fields, and built many extremely advanced or even reality warping inventions. He was stated by an alien in Go Dexter Family Go to have the most intelligent mind in the universe. Also incredibly skilled in various forms of unarmed combat. However, he is somewhat naïve and lacks common sense in some areas. He did not know what clowns, chickenpox, or whack-a-moles were. Weaknesses: Dexter has a short temperament, is a bit arrogant and is sometimes clumsy. He also sometimes is a bit naïve and somewhat lacks common sense despite his intelligence. Dexter is also nearsighted and can't see without his glasses. Some of his inventions can't normally leave his laboratory. Keys: By himself | Robo-Dexo & best inventions Note: Check here for all his other inventions. Gallery DexterandDexter.png Others Notable Victories: Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Gumball's profile (Both were bloodlusted and fully equipped) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Technology Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Builders Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ice Users Category:Age Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Traitors Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Narcissists Category:Martial Artists Category:Engineers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Duplication Users